This research will demonstrate the feasibility of a Self-care Cueing Device to prompt confused persons to perform certain bathroom activities, such as turning off the water, using toilet paper and flushing the toilet, and to train them to perform these acts without prompts. This device is needed because at present both institutional and home caregivers must often remind confused people to do these things, taking time from more important duties. The Phase I Cueing Device will detect bathroom sink water left on when a person exits the bathroom and play a voice message urging the person to turn the water off. The hardware will be taken with no change from Amron's current Phase II Home Monitor. Phase I will include design and construction of the Cueing Device, and tests for effectiveness, using Alzheimer's day care patients. Phase II will expand the monitored activities and tests. The anticipated results of the Phase I research will be a design for a Self-care Cueing Device, one or more devices built to that design, test results, and an analysis of the performance of the device, which could be used in any home or institution where residents are confused. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This device could be installed in institutions or private homes where confused persons live, where it would increase their independence and relieve caregiver's burdens.